Sabator
Sabator (Japanese version ) is a minotaur-like Bakugan. It is Nurzak's Guardian Bakugan. His Battle Gear is Chompixx. Description Sabator is partners with Nurzak of the Twelve Orders but now sided with the Brawlers. Sabator is a powerful fighter, he manipulates the energy of the ground and unleashes attacks from every direction. He spins the drills and saws on his body to charge at his opponent. Sabator is a bit of a wild one that enjoys taking risks. His Battle Gear is Chompixx and he seems to be a very powerful Bakugan when he is equiped to Chompixx. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Final Fury, Sabator was seen with Dharak, Krakix, Strikeflier, Lumagrowl, and Lythirus battling and winning against the Castle Knights in a video that Professor Clay received from Fabia Sheen (although at the time, it was from an anonymous source). Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, he appeared properly for the first time in Dan's vision, fighting the Castle Knights alongside the rest of the Twelve Orders. He reappears in Exposed, in a flashback when Marucho and Ren were talking about the war between the Gundalians and the Neathians. In The Sacred Orb, he fought against the Battle Brawlers and Castle Knights to try and destroy the Second Security Shield. He ended up battling Coredem and Nurzak realized Sabator was evenly matched in the battle. Later on, he was transported back to Gundalia by the Sacred Orb with the rest of the Twelve Orders. Sabator later battled against Akwimos and Aranaut alongside Linehalt in The Secret of the Orb. But before they could finish their battle the Sacred Orb sent out a Dimensional Twister and he and Linehalt were forced to retreat or they would of been bounced around Dimensions. In Divide and Conquer, he battled Dharak with Chompixx. He won the first round by using a Level 3 Class Battle Gear ability, but near the end of the battle, when Dharak used AirKor, he and Nurzak were transported to a unknown place between dimensions. He and Nurzak joined the Brawlers at Neathia after Dan defeated Dragonoid Colossus in Genesis. In Redemption, he battled against Lythirus and Lumagrowl alongside Aranaut. During Round 2, Lythirus tries to drown the group, but he grabs Nurzak hoping to rescue him, but when Nurzak goes to help Fabia he and Nurzak ended up being swept down the channel, and are presumed dead for a while. In Gundalian Showdown, it is shown that he and Nurzak are still alive. In Broken Spell, he takes out several Impalatons, alongside Avior with he ability Destroy Horn. He was called Haos Sabator in this episode. In Code Eve he helps Aranaut and Avior take care of Gill and Krakix, before heading off to Neathia. He later tried to battle Phantom Dharak but was defeated by Lythirus. In Destiny Revealed he headed back to Gundalia along with Nurzak and Ren's Team to help form a new government. ; Ability Cards * Brute Cam Wilder: Adds 500 Gs to Sabator. * Destroy Horn: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * Range Sonic ''(Break Sonic): * '''Tough Rock': * Darkus Matter: Transfers all the G-Power of a Darkus Bakugan to Sabator. (If Sabator absorbs too much, he'll be destroyed). * Force Chaser: Reflects the opponent's ability. Game Sabator was released along with Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Aranaut, Hakapoid and Krakix in North America. In the combat set, Ventus and Subterra are seen with a Copper Chompixx, a Gold Chompixx and a Silver Vilantor Gear. Its Subterra version has 830 Gs in BakuTriads and BakuBoosts, 740 Gs in the combat set, and 800 Gs in BakuStealth. Its Aquos version has 630 Gs in BakuTriads. The Aquos and Pyrus versions are rare. Its Ventus version has 800 Gs. It can be attached to Battle Gear by pulling its arms down and flattening its tail and legs backwards. It can evolve into Gren in the game. Trivia *Sabator is based off the Minotaur, a Greek mythological creature with head of a bull and body of a man. *In episode 37 when Nurzak threw Sabator he said, "Rise, Haos Sabator!" even though he is a Subterra Bakugan. *His real form is considerably darker than his ball form, like most season 1 Subterra Bakugan. *In Bakugan form he looks similar to Saurus. *He can defeat some other Bakugan without using an ability. *There was a major difference from the prototype version and the final product. *Sabator's tenative name was "Basilisk". Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters